


night time lullabies

by cngkyns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, changki yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/cngkyns
Summary: changkyun only wants to sleep. minhyuk bothers him and kihyun sings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i promised to crosspost more but i've been working on fics here and there so i kind of forgot   
> anyway here's a c̶r̶a̶p̶p̶y̶ short & sweet drabble from aff and uh hope you enjoy!

"Ew ew ew hyung get off me," Changkyun whines, face smooshed into the pillow. Above him, Minhyuk giggles as he squashes down their youngest member, body covering the former. They're alone in the room, waiting for Kihyun to enter soon while they blast music from their laptop. It's just a little past 9pm and they're all exhausted from their Right Now shooting, as they've all flooded into their hotel rooms to shower and relieve the embarassment.

Of course, there is always the hyper ball of energy named Minhyuk.

"Ah, hyung~ Get off of me," Changkyun whines again, face popping up from the pillow. "I want to sleep, not die from suffocation."

Minhyuk brushes his nose against the maknae's hair. "Go die, then. I'm comfortable like this."

Changkyun grumbles, giving up. He'll have to wait for Kihyun to nag Minhyuk away, using the housewife powers he has. In the meanwhile, he'll have to stay squashed beneath his hyung's bigger body. Stuck between the squishy pillows and soft mattress. Sinking into the smooth bedsheets of the hotel. Muffled from the world.

"Don't be so dramatic, Changkyun," Minhyuk huffs, flicking said rapper's head. "It's just me, your favourite hyung, lying on top of you because you're so comfortable." At this, he circles his arm's around Changkyun's torso. "Our puppy maknae is so fluffy, so cuddly!"

The maknae cringes. What has he done to deserve such punishment?

Deep down, warmth blossoms in his heart. He knows, at least, there's always his hyungs to turn to when he feels down.

 

"Minhyuk, what are you doing," Kihyun whisper-nags, eyeing the mess on the bed. He sees someone else crushed beneath the blond, body limp in Minhyuk's hold.

Said blond looks up, eyes innocent. "I'm just coddling our kkukkungi. See?" He lifts himself up to show a sleeping Changkyun, whose eyes were closed in bliss.

"You're obviously trying to kill him. Move, it's my turn," Kihyun retorts, shooing away the other vocalist. Minhyuk rolls his eyes.

"Can't wait to have your puppy, can you?"

Kihyun shushes him. Climbing onto the crowded bed, he wraps an arm around Changkyun and pats the younger, humming soft songs into his ears.

Minutes pass and Minhyuk falls alseep beside Changkyun, soft melodies sung to their ears. When his breathing evens out, equalling out with their maknae, Kihyun stops singing and silently moves to switch off the lights. He pulls the blankets over all of them and says, _Good night._


End file.
